


Precious

by Hiiragay



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, I don't know if this is counted as rape, M/M, Top Matsuoka Rin, dark!Rin, dramatic!rin, failed!fic, i was so bored this is a fail omg, lel, obsessed!rin, only mentions Sousuke a little bit, possessive!Rin, rinharu - Freeform, rinharu all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiragay/pseuds/Hiiragay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark!rin being overly possessive of Haruka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> this is failed so...

Don’t you just love how Haru whimpers and scream? How about when he cries and sobs? Every tear and every sweat he sheds is precious. The crystal blue eyes of his, ones that don’t easily exist out of nowhere, ones that are rare, ones that are special.

 

            The silky black hair that is his, the hair that is neatly combed, or messily sticking is beautiful. His pale skin that brings him out of the darkness of the depths of the darkest seas, the skin that shines like the galaxy itself.

 

His rare laugh, the laugh that brought everything to life. The waters, the flowers, and everything.

Nanase Haruka is Iwatobi’s fastest freestyle swimmer. A swimmer that is joined with the water. One who understands the water. And one who claims to know the water better than most.

A rare dark-haired angel.

And this dark-haired angel didn’t fall from the sky.

Instead it crawled out of the ocean itself. Like a Siren.

 

His every breath, every emotions he shows, everything he does, tips me over the edge. His pants, his sweats, his grip.

 

He told me once, about how he had felt hot when racing me, he never felt the fire igniting in him. And that I was important to him as he was important to me. I love him for that.

 

I love him.

No one is to touch him.

I’ll stake my claim on my precious.

My precious little Haruka.

 

He has to understand that. No one is to take him. No one is to hurt him and no one is to take him away from _me._

 

He’s withering, panting and crying from the pain. Don’t worry little one, it’ll all be over soon. There was a paint mark on his inner left thigh, we were in his house, hanging out as friends, until he told me that someone had asked him for a date. It snapped, something snapped in me. I had quickly stripped him off of his clothes and swimsuit, and took a paintbrush and black paint and wrote my name on his thigh. The thigh that makes him blush and giggle.

 

After writing it, I dove in for the kill.

 

A gurgling sound erupted from Haruka. Trying to scream my name. But, a gag covered his mouth. The bed squeaking underneath at the forced pressure from two people. I kept whispering to his ear ‘ _I love you, don’t leave’_ over and over again.

 

When both of us climaxed to our limit, the hot white painted the hot walls of Haruka.

The paint dried faster than any other paint, and it hardened on Haruka’s thigh, as if it was tattooed there.

The name ‘Rin Matsuoka’ is there.

 

And he belonged to him completely, no one is to touch him now.

 

The End

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well that explains the big capital black R written somewhere noticeable from underneath his swimsuit, but you really need to make it sound like a dark drama?” Sousuke sighed as he took another bite of his sushi.

 

“SHUT UP! It’s a true story!” Rin said. As he crossed his arms and slurped his milkshake

 

End~

**Author's Note:**

> wow I can't believe you read all that,  
> Anyways, thank you for reading :)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos~! Thank you


End file.
